Purchasing Expansions
Are you tired of not being able to build anything, tired of having limited mining resources, having basic commands, being in that tiny house, or simply want your land protected by Worldguard? Consider getting an upgrade! See below for more information on bundles and more. Wonder why we collect money? MST is in desperate need of a new server hosting solution, which will cost approximately $450 to build. The server will allow for massive decreases in lag, and a much higher amout of maximum players and more. Should you like to make a donation to help pay for this computer, please see below. Donation Goal as of 8/19/2012 - $335 remaining Purchasing instructions: I accept cash or check, and that's it. I do not calculate tax (That would be silly). For information regarding where to send your money, contact the server admin, Ricky Morawski at morawski64@gmail.com. Bundles There are 6 types of bundles for you to choose from. The bundles will be listed, and at the bottom, there will be a table for comparison. The Starter Bundle - $2 per month *Lease one basic house *Player Level Commands *Access to the Garden, Store, and the Zoo *Mining within your neighborhood The Basic Miner Bundle - $4 per month *Lease one basic house *Player Level Commands *Access to the Garden, Store, and the Zoo *Mining within your neighborhood and the Power Miner lot The Estate Bundle - $6 per month *Lease one estate *Player Level Commands *Access to the Garden, Zoo, Store, and Minecart Coaster *Mining within your neighborhood The Estate Miner Bundle - $8 per month *Lease one estate *Player Level Commands *Access to the Garden, Zoo, Store, and Minecart Coaster *Mining within your neighborhood and the Power Miner lot The Mansion Bundle - $10 per month *Lease one mansion *Player Level Commands *Access to the Garden, Zoo, Store, Minecart Coaster *Mining within your neighborhood The Mansion Miner Bundle - $12 per month *Lease one mansion *Player Level Commands *Access to the Garden, Zoo, Store, Minecart Coaster *Mining within your neighborhood and the Power Miner Lot Comparison Addons If a bundle isn't your thing, or you just want more, this is the place to look. House Upgrade - $1 per month *Move your house's size up a notch. This does not apply for mansions Access to Coaster and Observatory - $1 per month *Gain access to the Minecart Rollercoaster, and the Observatory. Access to Power Miner Lot - $1 per month *Need moar coal and redstone? Look no further then the Power Miner Lot. Worldguard Protection - $3 per month *Hate it when people grief your house? Then you need protection! Access to Power Player Level Commands - $5 per month *Hate having to do manual labor to find the things you need? Want to be able to teleport, and much much more? The Power Player Level Commands unlocks the ability to fly, and cheat, and more. Builder's Best Friend - $6 per month *Wished you had a place to build your own house or creations? Order a whole lot (Lot is the size of the Garden, or a neighborhood of houses, etc). Comes with Worldguard Protection. Buildamania - $10 per month* (5/5 Available) *Wished you had your own map for just you and your friends? This is your plan. Choose from a superflat world, to a world with no structures, or even submit your own seed for the map. Comes with complete WorldGuard Protection.